cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Land O Chile
|team = Red |languages = English |government = Capitalist |ruler = ChileRelleno |image_ruler = |religion = Mixed |currency = Dollar |statisticsdate= 06/09/2012 |rank = 2,400 |infra = 9,000.00 |tech = 2,800.80 |litrate = 100.00 |landarea = 5,267.538 mile diameter. 3,300.000 in purchases, 1,003.530 in modifiers, 964.008 in growth |nationstrength = 62,728.995 |totalpop = 126,043 Supporters |civilians = 101,543 |soldiers = 24,500 |soldiereff = 50,715 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} ChileRelleno first joined Cyber Nations after following a link provided to him by a fellow member of a fish/aquaria website. His nation, Land O Chile, was created on February 28, 2007. Chile spent the first two months of his Cyber Nations career unaligned. During this time, he ignored several recruitment messages, of which, ironically, none were from the New Pacific Order (NPO). Land O Chile engaged in several minor one-on-one wars with other unaligned nations, in which the new nation emerged victorious and with much needed experience. While researching alliances, he decided that if he was going to ally his nation, that it must be with an alliance with a history of unparalleled success, organization and that a strong military influence/structure was highly desirable. Understandably, these prerequisites led him to seek membership in the New Pacific Order so on May 2, 2007, ChileRelleno joined the ranks of the Order and pledged his fealty to the serving Emperor, TrotskysRevenge. Upon his arrival in the Order, Chile immediately went to work serving as a proud soldier for Pacifica. ChileRelleno served in the Executors Squad, fighting alongside his comrades in numerous skirmishes against Farkistan (FARK) and Legion Terms of Surrender (ToS) violators. The original Executors eventually disbanded, but Chile's pride in the squad led him to reforge it, for he sought to temper an unbreakable sword to be wielded against the enemies of the Order. Chile served as Squad Leader of the Executors and led his squad mates into the fury of the first round of the FAN-WUT War. Executors served the Order during this time with much valor and meritorious service and were a name to be feared by their enemies. They were awarded the first Pacifican Outstanding Unit Award, http://pacificorder.net/forum/index.php?s=...t&p=4304634 for their combined actions during the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN) – World Unity Treaty (WUT) War. Executors continue to serve the Order and now have two Executors Squads serving with distinction in multiple battalions. He and his squad mates are ever vigilant and stand ready to go into harms way, to go all the way to ZI if needs be, to serve the New Pacific Order. ' "We are the Executors, and We are the Best!" ' ChileRelleno has also served his beloved Order as a Spirit Guard, Non Commissioned Officer, Zeta Battalion Lieutenant, and currently serves as the Squad Leader of the Omega Battalion Executors Squad. ' "I'm but a soldier, without my comrades I'm nothing, it is only thru the bonds forged in the fires of battle, that my comrades and I make Pacifica indomitable!" ' He has seen action in various military campaigns for the New Pacific Order, Organized Nations of Superiority (ONOS) War, followed by the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN) – World Unity Treaty (WUT) War, the InFANtile War, the Red War, the''Woodstock Massacre, the ''Wolfpack War, the GATO War, the GS, the BDC, and the MK *War history Incomplete* Chile says that Cyber Nations in and of itself is boring, it is only through the various alliances and their internal/external interactions that he finds the game worth playing. He takes much pride in being a Pacifican and strives to be a worthy comrade to his Pacifican brothers-in-arms. His heart sings when he hears new members exclaim the virtues of the Order over their former alliances, their comments on the selfless commitment by their new brethren, either with guidance/aid in building their nations or when fighting a common enemy, of the bonds forged in the fires of war, their awe over the unheard of level of activity and camaraderie that makes the Order so powerful. OOC/RL ChileRelleno is a rather "crusty ol' SOB", who just hit forty (43) years old in August 2011. He is a dedicated husband and the father of two boys and a young daughter (Daddies girl). He is a master rated skydiver in RL (United States Parachute Association USPA License #D24868) with over 600 jumps in 42 states and 100 Drop Zones (DZ), from over 36 types of airplanes and 5 types of helicopters. He is an avid fishkeeper with an extensive knowledge of general freshwater aquaria. His main interest is South/Central American cichlids with Oscars (Astronotus ocellatus) being his favorite. He is an Advice Team member at http://www.oscarfish.com and active on a few other fish related website forums. He is a firearms aficionado (Gun Nut) and supporter of the Constitution & Bill of Rights. Chile has a love for the outdoors. His favorite activities are skydiving, shooting/hunting, fishing (saltwater or freshwater), hiking/camping, mountain biking, and rock climbing. Ribbon Bar